


Tokyo Heartstrings

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Times, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kissing in Public, Love, M/M, Non-Canonical, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Tokyo Training Camp, kenma and hinata are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Hinata was Kageyama's best friend, but when he said he wanted to open his eyes during their insane quick attacks, it felt like he didn't trust him anymore. Was it possible to get that trust back? And would he have the courage to tell Hinata that he felt more than friendship for him?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Tokyo Heartstrings

The first time Hinata said he wanted to try hitting their freak quick attacks with his eyes open, Kageyama got scared. Scared that HInata didn’t trust him anymore. Was there something wrong with the way they were doing things? And then, Hinata went on to say that he didn’t want to rely on Kageyama. He wanted to be strong on his own. Did that mean that he didn’t want Kageyama to be his setter anymore? The only person he’d ever met that could keep up with him, that could hit his insanely fast and precise sets, and now he was saying that he didn’t want that? 

The fight was uncalled for though. Kageyama probably would have just gone home and felt sorry for himself, but he ended up lashing out. Another team member who didn’t want him around. Who would rather win without him. Another friend who wanted to be apart from him. 

The coach seemed to be on board with the new training, though, and Kageyama wanted to do whatever it took to keep Hinata on his side. On his team. As his friend. But they started training separately. Kageyama didn’t want to drive Hinata away, make him want a different setter, so he worked to be the kind of setter Hinata wanted. When they told him to imagine the bottles as the spiker, he couldn’t imagine anybody but Hinata with his firey red hair, his muscular thighs and his insane jumping power. 

Kageyama had been imagining Hinata without any kind of help since they’d started working together, and at first it was innocent. He’d think of Hinata’s movements when he was planning a new set, or how he could better time the quick attacks or spikes, it was always Hinata. But… as time went on Hinata started creeping into his fantasies while he was in bed. His innocent eyes turning to look at him with a smile, his soft lips opening to tell Kageyama something. The joy on his face when he made a spike. 

It was another night when Hinata wouldn’t leave his mind. Kageyama hadn’t spoken to him in almost three weeks, and Kageyama found himself missing his best friend. Even more than his best friend, it had felt like at moments. Like they were leaning toward something more. Kageyama had a crush on the boy the moment he realized how hardworking and tough he was. Hinata got so upset about not being set to, and the moment Kageyama set to him, something changed. That’s when Kageyama realized that he’d never be okay with just being friends. But that was the problem, Kageyama didn’t know how Hinata felt about him, or if he’d ever want to be more than friends. 

Kageyama sighed deeply, closing his eyes and trying to will Hinata away which was hard when he knew he was sleeping nearby. He snuck to the bathroom to rub out a quick one, leaning his head against the wall as he thought about Hinata’s face, a soft moan escaping him as he started stroking his dick. He thought of Hinata bent over in front of him, his breath catching in his throat and his gorgeous voice moaning out his name. Kageyama gasped as he came hard, getting most of the mess in the toilet and washing the rest off of his hand before he went back to his cot, going to sleep easier now. 

The morning games were better, but they still lost a lot. They were exhausted until they found out about the bbq they were having after practice, and Kageyama was on his best game. Every move was right. Everything felt perfect. Then came the perfect opportunity for their quick attack came, and Hinata was amped, like he always was when they did their attack. Kageyama found himself setting to Hinata without even a thought, and the set was perfect. The attack was perfect. 

Hinata turned to look at him with a wide smile and before he knew what he was doing Kageyama was across the court, his arms around Hinata's waist and his lips pressed against that gorgeous grin. The whole room went quiet, and as soon as Kageyama realized what he’d done he pulled away with a deep blush. Thankfully the coach called them all to order again and breezed right past the kiss, so everything seemed normal again. They ate at the bbq happily with the rest of their friends, and Hinata spent most of his time with Kenma. Finally they ended up next to each other at the edge of the yard and Kageyama felt his face flush as Hinata glanced at him out of the side of his eyes. 

“What?” Kageyama snapped. Hinata pouted a little, glaring at Kageyama. 

“What? I’m not the one being weird. You kissed me.” Hinata growled. Kageyama blushed deeply, looking down at his plate of food. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry?” 

“Yeah. For kissing you.” 

“Why would you be sorry? Didn’t you mean it?” Hinata asked roughly. Kageyama blushed even deeper, the redness crawling down his neck. “You should only be sorry if you didn’t mean it.” 

“Then I’m not sorry.” Kageyama whispered. Hinata then surprised Kageyama by smiling, a soft blush on his cheeks. 

“Good.” Hinata whispered back, looking around to see if anyone was looking before kissing Kageyama softly. “Sit by me on the bus?” 

“Of course.” Kageyama nodded. Hinata grinned at Kageyama before skipping away back to Kenma. After that they started dating openly. It wasn’t like anybody on the team really had any doubts about it after seeing them kiss, but it was still nice to be out. A few weeks in, Hinata surprised Kageyama again. 

They were walking home from school when Hinata pulled Kageyama’s sleeve to get him to stop walking. Kageyama turned to look at Hinata, blushing lightly. 

“What’s up?” Kageyama asked, his eyebrows raising as Hinata looked down, blushing deeply. 

“Your parents are out of town for the weekend, right?” Hinata asked. Kageyama nodded. “Do you think I could stay at your place?’ 

“What? Why?” 

“Really?” Hinata sighed deeply. “We’ve been dating like a month and we haven’t… you know.” Hinata fidgeted. Kageyama blushed deeply as he realized what Hinata wanted. He rubbed his neck. 

“I didn’t want to pressure you.” 

“You’re not!” Hinata assured him. Kageyama blushed, nodding stiffly. 

“Okay.” He murmured. “Come over a little later?” 

“Okay.” Hinata nodded, getting on his bike. “I’ll be over around nine.” He said before waving, pedaling off. Kageyama swallowed hard, going inside his house. He cleaned everything up and got pork buns for dinner. He was pacing by the door before too long, jumping and opening up the door for Hinata to come in. Hinata was carrying his bag and pulled his bike inside the entryway, looking around. 

“Welcome,” Kageyama murmured awkwardly. Hinata only grinned at him, closing the door behind him. 

“Where can I put my stuff?” Hinata asked softly. Kageyama showed him to his room, blushing lightly as he stood awkwardly. 

“I have a futon if-” He started, but cut off suddenly as Hinata turned to kiss him deeply. Kageyama moaned against Hinata’s lips, his hands going to Hinata’s hips like magnets. 

“I don’t think we’ll need a futon.” Hinata whispered breathlessly, kissing Kageyama again, pulling his extremely tall boyfriend down to deepen the kiss. Kageyama whimpered against Hinata’s lips, grunting a bit as Hinata shoved him against the wall eagerly. Kageyama swallowed Hinata’s breathless moan with a deep kiss, pressing his tongue inside the ginger’s mouth. 

“I g-got dinner.” Kageyama breathed. Hinata nodded. 

“Later.” he murmured, running his fingers down to undo Kageyama’s belt. Kageyama felt his dick get instantly hard at the movement, and he wondered vaguely when Hinata got so good at this, but decided this definitely wasn’t the moment to ask. Hinata undid Kageyama’s pants and slid down to his knees, breathing out hotly as he pulled out Kageyama’s hard cock. Kageyama leaned against the wall, sweat dripping down his temple as he watched Hinata in awe. Hinata blushed a little at the look Kageyama was giving him, but he stroked him slowly, turning his amber eyes up to meet Kageyama’s deep blue. 

“S-Shouyo,” Kageyama murmured, blushing. Hinata’s eyes lit up at the use of his first name and he moaned, licking up Kageyama’s dick slowly. Kageyama moaned softly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back with a thump against the door. He didn’t think anything could feel better, but then Hinata took his head in his mouth, slowly sucking more of his stiff dick into his wet, gorgeous mouth that Kageyama had explored with his tongue so many times. He dreamed about this, sure, but the real thing was so much better. Kageyama tangled his fingers in Hinata’s messy orange hair, tugging gently. 

Hinata grunted a bit as Kageyama pulled his hair, but he continued his mission of slowly taking more and more of Kageyama’s erection into his mouth with each move. He slid his tongue slowly up Kageyama’s shaft as he pulled back to the head, almost letting him escape before delving back down, until finally he succeeded in taking all of Kageyama’s length into his throat. He hummed softly in pleasure before moving with purpose now, deep-throating Kageyama’s dick with each suck. Kageyama didn’t last long before he was cumming in Hinata’s mouth, having the best orgasm of his life. His fantasies had nothing on the real Shouyo, who was now sitting on the floor looking up at Kageyama with wide eyes, cum on his face and dripping from his mouth so deliciously. 

Kageyama pulled Hinata up, kissing him deeply and licking the cum off of his face before nudging him toward the bed. 

“Get undressed.” Kageyama murmured. Hinata nodded, getting undressed quickly. Kageyama pulled off his own clothes, nodding for Hinata to get on the bed. “Face down, ass up.” He ordered. Hinata breathed out in pleasure, raising his ass in the air, looking over his shoulder at Kageyama. Kageyama didn’t waste any time, moving to kiss and bite Hinata’s ass cheek playfully before moving to tongue his hole. Hinata breathed out in pleasure as Kageyama ate him out, pressing his tongue in and out, stretching and wiggling. When Hinata couldn’t take anymore he cried out in pleasure, moving to stroke himself in time with Kageyama’s tongue thrusts. Kageyama pressed two fingers inside as he saw that Hinata was near the edge, and when he found the right spot inside Hinata came hard on his blankets. 

Kageyama laughed a little, pulling his fingers out slowly and enjoying the quivering redhead on his mattress. 

“Guess it’s good that I just did laundry.” Kageyama whispered, grinning. Hinata blushed, hitting Kageyama with a pillow. 

“God, what a thing to worry about when we just messed around for the first time.” Hinata grumbled but didn’t seem really angry about it. Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s face, kissing him deeply. 

“I love you.” He whispered breathlessly, realizing that was the first time he’d said that to Hinata. He’d felt it for some time, but… he had always been too awkward and careful to actually say it. Hinata’s face lit up like a firework and he hugged Kageyama tightly. 

“I love you too.” He whispered, and it was the happiest Kageyama had been in recent memory. He was loved.


End file.
